narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dream Release(Yami444)
'Dream Release '(夢リリース Release Dream) is a Kekkei Tota of the Hiraki Clan. A kekkei genkai that requires`a large amount of concentration and years of physical and mental training. Overview The user has the ability to turn fantasy into a reality.For example if he imagines if his blood is made of Poison, its will become true. The Kekkei Genkai is based on the ability of Ninshu but is not nearly as powerful. If the user shifts his or her attention away from the target, it can revert to what it was before. This Kekkei Tota Requires Ying Release, Yang Release, Wind Release and vast knowledge in Genjutsu. Dream Release is not usually used during battle because they need to stay focus on their creation or it will not happen. Though the user cannot Dream of anything they have not seen before. An example of would be, they cannot imagine Madara Uchiha if they have never seen Madara Uchiha before in their life. Also a user cannot dream of anything that stronger than the user. An example of this would be Konohamaru cannot imagine Naruto due to the fact he is not as strong or stronger than Naruto. The user cannot imagine someone dying, they can dream of the way they die and if the enemy is not strong enough to defend themselves then they will be killed. There are several stages the user has to complete to access high level jutsu. This technique is not like Izanagi which allows you to escape death, if the user kill you before you are able to imagine something else, you are dead. Stages Stage 1: Clearance The user must empty clear their minds before accomplishing Dream Release. This requires the user abandon all ties with the world. He has believe in only himself and rely on only himself. He is only able to remember certain information, such as name, chakra, and his current abilities Everything he knows about the World will vanish and he will have a mind similar to a new born infant. As time passes though the user will be able to recall their old memories after constant pressure to remember it. This will allow the user to access parts of the brain that they have never been able to use before Stage 2: Balance The user has to already have a Strong Life Force and has to be above average in chakra. After accomplishing clearance the user's body has to reach the same level as the mind. The user must go through intense training to accomplish this. He has to go through a training similar to Senjutsu training, which allows the user to use Natural energy during battle. After this the user must gain agility, strength, speed, and endurance beyond the average shinobi. This stage usually takes about a year to accomplish and maybe 2 months if they already have Sage Mode. Stage 3: Reality vs Illusions The user has to understand the difference between Reality and Illusions. This is where the Doujutsu comes in, most users who have have learnt the technique have access to the Mangekyo Sharingan, which possess what is known as one of the worlds most powerful genjutsu Tsukuyomi. The user needs to have ready an understand that this is not like Inzanagi or Inzanami. The user must be able to comprehend and work his way out of Genjutsus on his own. Stage 4: Awakening After Completing the first three steps the user is able to access Dream Release. The brain begins to process things differently. The stage of Awakening is also known as the Stage of Pain. The user has to go through a great deal of pain that is unbearable to most shinobi. It is not only physical pain which is the nervous system responding things but mental and emotional pain which brings out fears of people throughout the world and it access parts of your brain that connects to your old memories. If the user are not able to stop the dreams on their own it will come true. An example of this is Hiroshi Hiraki who is not able to understand why he needs to save this person (his father), so tries to ignore it leading to his father's death. Stage 5: Freedom After Going through insane amounts of pain for weeks the User will wake up, will a large amount of energy. The user will be able to determine what class "Dream Class" he is in, the higher the class the more advance techniques you can learn. Users * Kisho Hiraki